The Order of the Black Knight
by Shain-Devroux
Summary: Dark Slayer, Xander and Willow start to glow bright white and disappear, only to reappear in front of the Powers That Be. They tell them they will be more effective killing demons if they are vampires and if they say no, the world will end. So, they have


**Disclaimers: **I don't own shit, so leave me the fuck alone. :-)

I accidentally put this out under Kain Devroux the first time, so please don't think I'm ripping off my own work. LOL

**Summery: **Faith change's her mind about kicking Xander out of her hotel room, and goes outside to tell him she was sorry, just in time to see him get knocked unconscious by a demon. Faith never went evil and helped destroy the Mayer. Xander was knocked out by a Do'Kra demon though, and is now unconscious at Gile's place.

Then something strange happens. The Dark Slayer, Xander and Willow start to glow bright white and disappear, only to reappear in front of the Powers That Be. They tell them they will be more effective killing demons if they are vampires and if they say no, the world will end. So, they have to act completely like vampires, killing to live, and try to change Vampire Politics for the good of the world.

**Author's Note: **I admit I got the idea for the name of this story from an episode of BtVS when Angelus came to the hospital to get Buffy while she was sick. Xander stopped him and Angelus called him her "White Knight". Since Xander is going to be a vampire in this, I only thought it appropriate to call him a "Black Knight" ****

This story arch will be three novels long, just to warn ya.

**Feedback: **Yes, it's like ambrosia to a starving man for me. Send all comments to 

**Spoilers: "The Zeppo", "Graduation" (sorta) **

**The Order of the Black Knight**

**BOOK ONE: TURNING **

**By Shain Devroux**

**Chapter One**

Normally, when in Giles' place, Buffy would be cracking jokes on how British Giles acted. However, today she just wasn't in the mood. In fact, her British father figure was the last thing on her mind was at this point. No, her mind was definitely somewhere else as she paced back and forth. She didn't even notice that her hands were caked with blood still, from the bloody fight with the Mayor and his enforcements.

She was numb from many things, and Angel leaving was one of them. He was off to L.A. to seek his redemption and she could understand that, but it still hurt like hell. He wouldn't even give her an address of where he would be. It was like he wanted to break all ties.

That was just some of her thoughts.

Her other thoughts were purely about Xander.

The adrenalin of the fight against the Mayer was still flowing through her veins. For what seemed like the millionth time she looked to the boy that was clouding her mind completely as he lay on Giles' couch. The knock to his head wasn't hard enough to crack his skull or even draw much blood. However, it did knock him out of the land of consciousness.

It was all so senseless. They beat the Mayor.

However, Xander got hurt _after _the battle.

_That is just his luck, _Buffy thought with wry amusement.

It was senseless. It was a demon called the Do'Kra Demon. It was a nine foot tall humanoid demon with very immense strength and huge club like hands. With one swipe of his massive hand, he had laid Xander out quicker than you please. Then the bastard had the nerve to _laugh. _What happened next would be burned into Buffy's brain forever. That demon's laugh pissed off the wrong slayer, and it wasn't Buffy.

Buffy watched as Faith picked up a sword off the ground from one of the dead students cold hand. She didn't even scream, she didn't have to. There was a fire and darkness that she had never seen in a demon or human radiating from Faith's eyes. Then with quickness Buffy didn't know Faith had, she went to work.

At first the demon thought it was funny, that this mere human would dare challenge him. He stopped that line of thinking as soon as he lost his arm. He let out a high pitched scream when his left leg was cut off just above the knee. Then she chopped off the other arm jut above the elbow. Then when he started to tip over, she did a spin around move and took the demon's head in one swift blow.

Faith could have killed him immediately, but she wanted him to suffer. By the look in her eyes she was enjoying inflicting pain on the demon. The more it screamed the more the maniacal gleam in Faith's eyes grew. Faith wanted to hurt the demon that had hurt her Xander _badly._

After that, Buffy thought that it was over, but she was wrong. She had looked to see her best friend Willow floating about five feet off the ground and had solid black eyes, with no whites or color, from the magic she was channeling. It had happened when she saw Xander fall.

With a raise of her hand, she first skinned the body with a quick efficiency that spooked even Buffy a little, and then incinerated the corpse with one magical blast before she calmed down and floated back down to her feet—eyes a normal color again. At that moment, Buffy realized that even though her Willow-Shaped friend was usually sweet, nice and kind—she could be a cold hearted killer with a thirst for vengeance when the mood struck her, like when someone hurt her Xander.

Sometimes in the heat of the battle, or after the battle, Buffy noticed that the strangest thoughts seem to seep into one's head at the oddest moments. The thought that Buffy was thinking of was the fact that over the last few months Willow, Faith and Xander seemed to grow very close. They were almost like the closest of siblings.

What she, or they, did not know was that they were soul mates.

Faith walked over to where Giles was kneeling over Xander's body and her face was showing open dread and fear. "I-Is he going to be all right, G-Man?" Her voice cracked in the silence.

Giles looked up at his second Slayer—and she _was _his, since Wesley died in the battle—and gave her a compassionate look. She and he had grown close over the last couple of months. "It doesn't look like he has a concussion, but I think we should move him to my place for him to rest for a while. His parents would be of no help," he replied bitterly as he thought of the young man's _parents._ They were nothing but abusive drunks.

He and Willow were the only ones that knew how his parents treated him.

Without a word, Faith went over and picked up Xander as if he weighed no more than a mere babe. Willow was crying, but following closely behind them. She was holding it together quite well because she was leaning on her boyfriend Oz, and he gave her the silent support she needed. He was always good to her.

So now here they were in Giles' apartment, waiting for the boy to wake up. Xander's head was resting on Faith's lap and his feet were resting in Willow's lap, much to Oz's dismay. This was all odd to Buffy, because she knew that none of them were dating, so it had to be different. They were acting almost like very close sisters and brothers would.

Buffy must have paced an hour and Giles was drinking his tea (with a dash of whisky) just as long as well. Xander was finally waking up, and he sat up with a little blush when he noticed where his head was. Faith smirked at the blush.

"So, did we win?" he asked innocently.

"Xander how can you be so--" but she was cut off when a bright white light flashed and Faith, Willow and Xander just completely disappeared from the room.

Giles, who rarely cursed, did at that moment. "What the bloody hell?!" he nearly screamed at the empty space.

"What the hell was that?!" Buffy shouted.

"Ok, this is new. If any of you kids have heard of this, please raise your hand," Xander quipped as he looked around in what a person could call a white void.

"Nope. This is definitely new, X."

"It could be a void that is in between dimensions," Willow speculated.

"Do you think we are in serious need of therapy if we are staying this calm when we are probably stuck between dimensions, one of which could be hell, like Wills said?" Xander asked in an overly mocking thoughtful voice.

"Nah, just think about it, X. We've been through worse." Faith said.

"You just HAD to ruin it and jinx us, didn't you?" This was said with a mock stern voice. In actuality, Xander wasn't that worried. It was like this place just made you want to be calm—almost like a spell. Moreover, it was like the room made them not even worry it _could _be a spell that promotes trust and calmness

It was then that Xander really took in his surroundings. It was nothing but a very large square room—30-30—that had walls and floors that was literally glowing white—so much so, that it almost blinded a person by it.

"You need not fear this room or us, mortals," A base voice sounded out.

The voice seemed to echo out through the room, right before three light-blue robed figures appeared out of thin air, about ten feet from them. They were all identical, like identical triplets. All of them had very neutral faces and platinum blonde hair. The one on the far left spoke first. Faith stepped into a fighting stance, just in case.

"I suppose you wish to know why you are here."

"That would be a BIG yes. And we'd like to know who the hell you are, too." This was usually her blunt way of doing things—show she was capable of force and demand answers. Faith wouldn't admit it, though, but these guys were starting to spook her. Her slayer senses were screaming that they were _very _powerful.

The middle one spoke this time. "We are what you mortals call the Powers That Be. We control the Balance between Good and Evil. Because without Evil, there can be no Good. And without Good, there could be no Evil. The world would be thrown into Chaos and what you call Hell."

Xander had to admit that not much could shut Faith up when she got going, but that speech surely did. He looked over at Willow and noticed that she had a very thoughtful look on her face. Faith just had a bored look on her face. However, he had been studying her body posture for a year and he could tell she was nervous.

Xander thought that it was his turn to speak. "So why bring us here. You have everything under control. Why do you need us?"

The one on the far right answered this time. "Because there will be a very, very large increase of vampires and true demons in the future, particularly in Boston, New York and Cleveland—and that's just the one's in the United States. There are seven others around the world. It's a new development that the Hellmouths there have become active in giving off energy. In those cities, even though they are dormant, they are still very active gathering places for demons, for they are drawn to the mystical energy of the Hellmouths.

"Where usually there is only the one Hellmouth in Sunnydale, there will be ten more in the world now. As it is, we have two champions, Slayers, three counting Angel. It would be better if we have five. That is where you and Willow come in."

"We wish each of you to go together to the cities with the Hellmouth and protect it. However, we do not wish you to do it alone. We will give you gifts if you allow it. But the gifts come with a pretty hefty price."

Xander was about to interrupt and tell them he was just a normal guy, when the one that was speaking held up a hand to stop him before he started. "Alexander Harris, we have looked into your heart and it is one of the purest there is. However, there is a place in your heart that is so dark that it would put a demon to shame. Humanity should be grateful that you were never turned," The Being stopped at Xander's down cast expression.

He began to speak again. "Do not be ashamed, Xander. Everyone has a dark side. It depends on how you use it that counts. If you use your darkness to fight the darkness and demons, then you are doing the right thing. You will be doing humanity a great favor."

The one in the middle started talking at the moment the last one left off. "When we call you our Champion, The Dark Knight, we truly mean it. We are prepared to help you out in a few small ways as well. The first gift that we will give you is just a little more than the strength, speed and healing of a Slayer. However, your physical senses will be five times stronger than normal.

"The second is we will release your memories of Army Ranger John Jackson from that Halloween fiasco—in case you didn't know, he had a fifth degree black belt in Aikido, Kenpo and was a master at almost every firearm. The third gift is that you will be bonded with Willow and Faith in a special way—only not romantically. You three are already soul mates; we are just going to intensify it. You will feel their emotions and feelings, fears and pain; so that you will all know when one of you is in trouble."

"However, there are other aspects to the soul-binding that we will give you three. For the first year, you will have to stay in close contact. You will also feel the need to touch each other casually, almost to make sure that the other person is still there, without even realizing it. Think of it as being the closest brothers and sisters that you can think of. This is the way of soul bonds. In other words, you will have to live with one another."

Xander took a quick look at his friends. He figured the last gift would have made them pissed, but he was wrong. Both of them were smiling at him. He gave them his trade mark Xander-Smile and turned back to the platinum blonde, all powerful triplets.

"As for you, young Willow, you will be just like a normal Slayer. However, because of your magic you will heal faster and have a little more speed. Moreover, your magical capacity will double in its power, making you one of the most powerful witches in the world. Remember though, you are not the best. In order to be the best you must practice, and don't abuse it. You have to learn it the hard way just like all other witches. It can be taken away just as easily. That means do not try to destroy the world," he finished with a small teasing smile.

Willow looked ecstatic.

Then the middle one turned to Faith. "Faith, you will be three times as strong as you were, but you will also be three times as fast in speed, healing, and physical senses like Xander. The one other gift we are giving you is the ability to be telepathic as well as telekinetic, meaning you can move things with your mind. However, the telepathic ability will not work on witches and warlocks or anything mystical or demonic, though you can still communicate with them if you choose—you just won't be able to read their mind. In an emergency, you could control a normal human with mind control. In fact, I think we will give you all that ability. Not the Telekinesis, which is Faith's alone, but the telepathy. I believe that it will come in very handy in Slaying."

The one in the middle spoke again before anyone could speak. "We are offering all you these gifts, but there is a catch."

"I knew it," Xander muttered. _There was always a catch._

"I know that you remember how we talked about The Balance? Well, there has to be some type of Master Vampire in Los Angeles. If there is, other vampires will stay away or listen to what that Master says. Either way, the death toll drops. It would be better if there was a Master and a Mistress, in the town, it would keep the worst of the demons away. Just remember that it is for the Balance.

"If the three of you agree then all of you will go to L.A. and would fight much stronger demons than are in Sunnydale. Moreover, if you go, we will expect you to take over the Vampire Nations there and set up your own rules. Like I said it's about balance.

"Moreover, if you agree you will all become Vampires. But not normal vampires. Stakes, holy water, crosses… none of them will affect you. Fire sunlight and decapitation will kill you, though. I should also tell you that you will have to kill humans if you want to gain standing in Vampire politics. Moreover, the soul is forever. The demon will meld and blend with the soul—making it a shade darker, so you will not feel as much guilt as normal; this will help immensely when you have to kill people."

"I should tell you, that if you do not do this, the demons will get the upper hand in the war against the light. Once there are enough of them, thy _will _be able to open the Hellmouth and release hell on earth. But the choice is yours. That is what is great about being human, freedom of choice."

Xander knew that both of his girls would do this for the good of the world so he thought that he better step up and be a man so that he could stand by them through hell and high water.

"I'll do it."

It didn't surprise him that he spoke, but it did surprise him that Faith and Willow spoke the same words in exact unison. They shot each other a smirk as they turned to look at Willow, who grinned back at them.

The strange thing was that Willow ran to Faith and hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so proud of you," those were the only words she said.

Xander didn't think that Faith's grin could get any wider without her face cracking when she heard that. Xander knew that she always thought that Willow didn't like her very much—mainly for taking his virginity. Now, here they were, hugging like long lost sisters. They didn't know it, but they just started a very strong friendship.

Apparently the platinum blonde Being was not quite done yet.

"I know all of you are very close, so this will come as a shock to you. As we said before, we need to send all of you to L.A., but after that you will have you own Hellmouths to protect. It should take about a year at each Hellmouth. L.A. has one of the largest Vampire Nations in the United States. We will need you to enter in the nation and make a name for yourselves. And believe me when I tell you, some of the things you will have to do will be pretty gruesome to both vampires and humans.

"You will not have to worry about Angel; an agent of ours named Whistler informed him that Three Masters is going to change the Vampire ways from the inside with bloodshed and politics. Angel said that he would help all he could."

The PTB noticed the nauseas looks on Xander, Willow and Faith's face when they mentioned killing humans. "You will understand better once you receive your gifts. Speaking of gifts…"

"You didn't tell him it was me?" The Being shook his head no. "Deadboy is going to have a wicked Shock."

He trailed off as two briefcases appeared with a flash in front of Xander and Faith, The two teens looked at the PTB quizzically. The middle one sighed. "Each brief case holds 10,000 dollars and there are also checkbooks and debit cards in there as well. They also have id's that say that you are all twenty-one. All three of you have bank accounts that have around five billion dollars in them. Do not worry about setting anything up. You all have bank accounts already set up in Los Angeles."

Xander looked over to Willow and sure enough she was staring in shock at their cases. "I can by a LOT of Twinkies with this!" Xander quipped, even though he was shocked.

He was pretty shocked the middle PTB chuckled. He was beginning to think the man had no sense of humor. "So, is there any thing else that you would like us to know about, oh wise one?

The first one spoke again. "Yes, there is. One of our associates has informed the Watcher of what is going on. Oh, you might want to know that in honor of standing up to the Watchers Council for his Slayer, we regressed Giles' age ten years, fixed his eyesight and made him about half as strong as a slayer. He also got the same payment you three did."

"Yes," Faith let out a show of enthusiasm "You know, I used to think that you guys were real ass—er, mean men, who didn't care about us Slayers. I'm glad you proved me wrong today." She had to stop herself from accidentally saying _assholes._

The PTB actually chuckled again.

The third Being held up his hand for silence, then spoke. "After we send you back the changes and gifts we gave you will take place." He looked directly at Faith, Xander and Willow. "That means you three will be dead for a day. When you awake, you will be in your new home—as will Angel—and you will have an aura of three vampires that are well over one thousand years old—that's older than the Master that Buffy killed—with the strength and speed that goes with it, along with the slayer strength and speed as well. Other demons will be frightened of you, but some will want to prove themselves to others by killing you.

"If I were you, I would ask Angel how to tone down your aura. You do not want people to know just how strong and powerful you are until your ready. But as powerful as you are, I imagine you will only be able to tone it down to what Angel's aura is."

"If I was you, I would lay low at Angel's place and train—get to know your strengths, weaknesses and natural senses, not to mention controlling the demon within—and that's difficult for some people. There will be plenty of fights there that you can test your skills in, especially in some of the low key bars. And, oh yeah, your new arsenal is in Angel's basement at the Hyperian Hotel, where he lives. Angel spared now expense on the security for it—since we gave him the same amount as you three, I have to say that we did a damn good job putting it together. We worked with your personality, and your alter ego, Army Ranger John Jackson."

"There is one other thing. Since all of you either have a lot of Slayer essence in you, or a little, it will attract trouble. For some reason vampires are always drawn subconsciously to a Slayer or Master Vampires. Although, they will be confused by you three."

"Yes, when you awake you will have some minor and some major personality changes, but nothing that should be dangerous to your friends. You will get annoyed fairly easy with people that are not in your Clan, though. And when I say _annoyed _I mean _violent_."

"Clan?" Faith asked.

"You will be Clan to Xander and Willow—in truth though, it takes at least five vampires to be a Clan and we want you to be a Clan. So you will have to Turn two more people. I have one person in mind that I would like for you to turn personally, Xander, but I have to get her permission first. You should expect her tomorrow night, after you wake, because if I know her she will jump at the chance. Don't worry, she will keep her soul. Anyone your clan Turns will keep their soul."

"And incase you three were wondering, Xander will be Clan leader. It will be he who will make the laws of the Clan and have the final choice on who will be turned. This will not be democratic; his word will be law in his Clan and discipline will be at his discretion."

Xander expected them to object, but all they did was smile at him. It hit him just then and made him a little sad that he knew that Buffy would have objected. To her, he was just the Zeppo. It also hit him that he had the two best friends in the world… Suddenly Buffy's opinion didn't matter as much.

The PTB in the middle asked, "Are there anymore questions?"

"Yeah, I have two questions. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

"The first is a favor for a semi-friend. It's Angel. Could you make his soul stick so he wouldn't lose it again, no matter what?"

"Easily, and consider it done. Next question?"

If I make this childe you want me to, could you tell me about her. Because I have a feeling I'm going to be spending years with her."

"Ah, I could tell you her age first, but then you will flatly refuse. I will say that she will die within two months because of a massive brain tumor if you do not turn her. Her name is Kristi Stone—but she prefers to be called Stone instead of Kristi—and she is fourteen years old. I know she is young, but she is a street kid and a survivor."

"Believe me when I say that she knows what she is getting into. In fact, three weeks ago she slit two men's throats when they tried to rape her, and she didn't feel a lick of guilt about doing it, not even after she poured gas on there bodies and burned their corpses. She's a brown belt in Aikido. But believe me when I say, she's a sweet little firecracker, as long as you do not piss her off in a royal way. But if she's your childe, she will be completely loyal to you, almost to a fault."

"Moreover, with the strength of your blood, if you made her your Childe, she would have the strength of a three hundred year old master."

Xander looked at Faith and Willow for advice. They just shrugged their shoulders, telling him it was his call. "All right, I'll do it, but I want to feed before I meet her so that I know I am in control."

"That will not be a problem, after you wake, you can go feed until you are sated and I will have Kristi drop by at about midnight. Trust me Xander; she will make you a wonderful childe. She is full of fire and heart. Just treat her right; I am very attached to the kid. In fact, she is my Chosen." The middle PTB said with a half smirk.

Faith had to ask. "What does that mean?"

"After she is turned, I will send her visions of when people are in trouble. If you three choose, you can act on them."

All they could do was nod at that.

Xander hated to admit it, but he was starting to get impatient, and that was never good thing with god like beings. "Ok, so I agreed to your favor. Is there anything else you want?"

The PTB in the middle merely smiled and Xander had a feeling they could read his mind, judging by the smirk on the man's face. "Actually I just have to give you three your last three gifts and ask something of Faith and Willow."

"Another gift? Then by all means, give away," Faith added with a smirk. She couldn't believe how her luck was going lately.

The middle PTB cupped his hands and a box that was about one foot wide and one foot across just _appeared _in his hands. The PTB slowly opened the box and inside it were forty rings. Only ten of which looked different.

All of them had solid gold bands and had two silver swords crossing each other on the rings facing. The ten that were different had a Bloodstone set in the middle of the silver swords. They all looked exquisite and each of them knew that they had to cost millions of dollars for this many of them.

Willow gasped when she saw the Bloodstones. She knew how rare they were. She knew that Witches and Warlocks alike searched their entire life just to find _one_—and here were ten. She could feel the power of them.

"I see you know what the Bloodstones means, little one?" The PTB asked her.

"Whoever wears it will be immune to any magic used against them."

"That is correct, and three of them are for you three. The other seven are for your future Childer. We wish for you to choose someone within one week. With your telepathy, it should be easy to find the right one."

Then he continued to speak, as he picked out a wring that was by far the most well crafted, when it came to the silver swords and Bloodstone. "This one belongs to the Clan Leader," he started and took Xander's unresisting hand and Xander let the man slip it on.

As soon as it was on, Xander felt a rush of power and then deep warmth.

"Wow," was all he could say.

The middle PTB turned to Faith and Willow and began to speak in a very serious voice. "These rings are more than symbols. Oh they do symbolize The Order of the Black Knight. It is also a symbol of loyalty. But like I said, it is not just a symbol. It is magical. If you put these on, you will not be able to take them off and you will _fully _recognize Xander as your leader and commander, as well as your brother and your friend."

"Do you still want to put them on?"

Xander opened his mouth, about to protest, this sounded too much. But both Willow and Faith shot him a warning look as they stuck out there hands. The rings went on just as quickly as they did with Xander. He watched them shiver and he thought that they probably felt the same warmth he did. He also decided that the magic in the rings magically fitted them to the wearer, no matter what the size.

The PTB carefully closed the box and handed it to Xander. "Each of the rings with the Bloodstone is for the six of your Childer, since you have agreed to Turn Kristi Stone already. The other thirty are for the minions you will need to take over the Los Angeles Vampire Nation—as well as the Hellmouths around the world."

He then looked back at Faith and Willow. "Remember, I want you two to have a childe within one week or less, preferable less."

The PTB on the far left looked at Xander with a small smile as he spoke. "What good is a Knight without a sword?" With that said, a beautiful sheathed katana appeared in his hand.

"That is no ordinary sword, you know. Instead of shoving wood through a vampire's heart to dust him, this sword will to the same thing, not to mention decapitation. It's titanium with an acid edge. It also has a spell on it so that it never needs sharpened and never rusts."

Xander didn't know what to say. This was an awesome gift. All he could manage was, "Thank you." Because of Jackson's memories, he knew that he was pretty damn close to being a master with a sword like this. He pulled it from the sheath and it gleamed in the light. On the side, etched in old English, was the words_ Black Knight._

The middle PTB spoke up once again. "I'm afraid our time is at an end. When I snap my fingers you will all be at Angel's Hyperian Hotel for him to help you learn about Vampire culture. You will also not have to worry about clothing; my servant Whistler bought all of you clothing. And Xander, he also bought you a couple of hand guns that I think you will like very much, as well as a leather trench coat to had that knew sword of yours."

"Also, you will all awake as vampires. The rings will also activate. Although, you were all so close already, there shouldn't be much of a problem. The rings will not make Faith and Willow worship you. They will just be about four times more protective of you. As will your Childer and minions. Although there may be a mild sexual attraction there. Vampires are very carnal creatures." This was said in an amused voice.

They all blushed at that.

The PTB held up his hand and was about to snap his fingers, when he reminded Xander of his promise. "Remember Kristi. Also, remember from this day forward that your Clan will be called the **_Order of the Black Knight_**." Then he snapped his fingers.

Like before there was a large flash of light, but then everything went dark, completely and utterly dark. Xander had no idea how long it stayed like that. All he knew was that the dark was now quite comforting. It was like the loving embrace of a mother.

In the movies vampires wake up immediately. As soon as the sun goes down, their eyes snap open like fast moving window blinds. In the movies they are up with energy, ready to travel the savage garden like a huge predator on the prowl. That was is in the movies. Xander found out one thing as his eyes slowly opened to the much darkened room…

The movies were full of shit. This fucking hurt.

It felt like something was clawing in his stomach and he had hydrochloric acid pumping through his veins, not to mention the jackhammer that was going off in his head. That was if he had a beating heart that could pump the blood. But that really wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. He could tell by the look of the room that he had never, ever been in it. It was huge and very opulent. He was laying on a king sized water bed for Christ's sake. _So this is how the rich live,_ he thought with wry humor. _I guess Angel moved up in the world, _He thought with a chuckle.

To top it off, there was an animal inside the room with him and it was growling—the growling sounded deep and base, something like a _very _huge cat would make. It took him a few seconds, but he figured out a very important fact, and found out the deep rumbling growl was coming from his chest. Once he realized what it was it stopped immediately.

The pain didn't stop, though. When he got out of bed and tried to stand up, his stomach rebelled. It was not in the retching kind of wa, either. It was like every muscle in his stomach just decided to lock up and cramp, giving him a god awful amount of pain.

And to add insult to injury, that was how he was found.

It was at about that time he sensed someone in the room with him. He just happened to look up and he saw Angel standing there with a concerned look on his face, but there was also a confused one. He was also holding a tray that held four steaming cups of blood. Xander could tell it was blood. He could have smelled it a mile away—and he knew that was exactly what would make the pain stop.

The dark figure of Angel crossed the room, leaving Xander where he was laying for the moment and set the tray of blood on the nightstand. He then picked up a huge coffee cup of blood and walked back over to Xander.

Angel squatted down and used one arm to straighten Xander into a sitting position, like he weighed no more than a child. "Do you feel well enough to drink? There was a slightest hint of Irish in his voice. Xander didn't know it but it only appeared when Angel was concerned about someone.

Xander was actually surprised that Angel as being so nice to him, considering he treated the vampire like shit in Sunnyhell. Yeah, man. I feel like I could drink a gallon."

Xander took the huge coffee cup and downed half the blood without really tasting it. When he finally did slow down, he noticed something that shocked the hell out of him. He knew it was blood. But what shocked him was that it was human blood. The human in Xander wouldn't know that, but the demon sure as hell did.

Angel got up again and this time brought two big coffee cups of blood. One for himself and one for Xander. So, there they were sitting in the middle of the floor drinking human blood in complete silence. However, it was a comfortable silence.

After Xander finished the second big cup of blood, he felt full of energy and decided to break the silence. "Look, Angel, I pretty much treated you like shit in Sunnydale and I had no reason except you had Buffy and I didn't. Do you think we can let the past go? Start over… Ah, fuck, I suck at this sentimental shit. And I suck even more at it since I'm a vampire." Xander gave a scowl. He might have had a soul, but it was as dark as night.

Angel gave a full laugh, which was kind of freaky by its self since he was usually the brooder. He looked Xander right in the eye when he spoke. "After what you did for me, its not you who owes me, it's me who owes you," he stated simplify.

Xander looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Angel gave an Exasperate sigh. "I talked to Whistler. He gave me a choice. I could live without happiness, or I could let the demon meld and blend with my soul, so I could be stuck with the soul forever. He did tell me a few side effects, though. The first one was that I would no longer feel guilty about the past. The second, I would no longer feel guilty if I wanted to hunt. The other side effect is that I have no intention of torturing people mentally or physically. I still haven't made my mind up about hunting yet, though."

"What are your thoughts on me and my girls hunting? That's what the PTB wanted us to do, make a name for are self. As soon as we get our Childer we will be known as The Order of the Black Knight."

"Look, Xander, I'll tell you straight. I think that you would be perfect to set the nation the way it should be. Moreover, I agree, you'll need to hunt to gain respect. You'll also need a Childe and Minions—at least fifteen minions."

Angel paused for a moment, as if debating to say something or not.

"Just spit it out, Angel. I can take it."

"If you really want to take L.A., I can help you. But it will get bloody. We're talking several clan wars, and a lot of humans dying just because the other masters need to replace their minions. We're talking well over six hundred vampires here, and about eighty are Masters that are over one hundred."

Xander hadn't even thought about that, not on that scale. "What else can you tell me? And by the way, what time is it anyway?"

"As for the time, it about a quarter to seven—you're an early riser. I don't think your girls will be up for another hour judging by how deeply they sleep," Angel replied with a smirk.

"Willow has always been that way. So, spill, what else is there?" Xander's curiosity was getting the better of him, even if he was feeling a bit of dread.

Angel thought for a moment. "Well, you are just thinking of the vampires. There are also very vicious demons here as well—hundreds of them. I know this is hard to believe, but this place makes Sunnydale look like a quaint little town."

Angel then continued. You are also forgetting about the humans. Around eight hundred and they all worship the dead. And I don't mean the witches and warlocks, although some of them are bad. I'm talking about humans that are hired to kill off rivals, in an exchange of getting Turned. From what I've heard they are damn good at it too. It's like thy worship the demons and vampires and will do anything they say. I've even had a couple come after me a few times. Ten at once."

Angel noticed that Xander was looking at Angel with an odd look in his eyes before he spoke. "You know, Angel, I guess you could say that Willow and Faith are my lieutenants, because I sure as hell don't see them as Minions. They are both very smart and they will be useful."

"I don't want you to think that you owe many anything for the soul thing, but I really wish there was some way we can connect in blood and you could be one of my lieutenants too. I don't want you as a minion to order around, I need someone who will give me advice and pledge themselves to the **_Order of the Black Knight. _**Its main purpose is to give balance to good and evil. I need someone that will help me learn how to level out the good and evil."

Xander gave a weary sigh. "I just wished that there was a way to bind you by blood to the Order, but I can't think of one."

Angel himself was shocked that the boy wanted him at all. Then he got a contemplative look on his face fore he spoke. "Xander, when I came in here, I could swear that you were older and more powerful than THE Master of Sunnydale—the one Buffy fought. In fact, I can still feel that now. It seems like you radiate demonic power. Why is that?"

"Blame it on the PTB, they are the ones that gave me, Faith and Willow the demons we had. They did tell us the demons were over a thousand years old, though."

If Angel had to breathe, he would have gasped in shock. He was possibly sitting across the most powerful vampire on earth. However, now new the answer to Xander's earlier question.

"Xander, I think I would like to be bound to you by blood so that I may help on your quest," Angel stated calmly.

"But how, I don't want you as a minion. And you have already been Sired."

Angel smirked. "It's all in the blood, my boy. Not many people know it because it rarely happens, but if a vampire is over eight hundred years old, he can re-Sire a vampire just like it was the first time. Besides, I want to be part of a Clan that has designs on making peace and not destruction, even if there will be destruction on the way." That last part was a little pit of Angelus showing through.

Xander had to laugh at that. He was looking forward to the fight as well. The demonic part of his soul was craving the blood and carnage like a kid craves candy. He might be doing this for the right reasons, but there was no reason that you wouldn't bloody well enjoy it. It would be a hell o a fight, him and his clan against hundreds—vampires and demons alike.

Xander snapped out of his daze. "So what do we have to do?"

"Well, I go fetch four more cups of blood and then you drain me, give me as much of your blood as you can and then I should "die" and wake again and you will be my Sire. Then we both drink the cups of blood.

It only took him about three minutes to get the blood. He sat the tray down on the same nightstand, and looked at Xander. "Are you ready?" he asked the boy.

That was the only signal Xander needed, he was at Angel's throat in a split second, it only took about thirty seconds to drain Angel to the point of death. And it was possible to dust a vampire by drain him. When he got to that point, he gently laid Angel on the bed, and used his fangs to rip an artery in his wrist open and place it to Angel's lips.

"Drink. Drink as much s you possibly can," Xander murmured tenderly. This was his first child and he already felt the bond. And Angel did drink, and drink, and drink and finally Xander had to pull him self away.

He went straight for the large cup of blood on wobbly legs and drank it all quickly. Then he drank a second cup just as quickly. He left the last two cups for Angel. He didn't know how long it would take Angel top wake, because, technically, he was a new type of vampire.

While he was unconscious, Xander slipped a Childer Ring on his finger. He had made up his mind that he would do this to all his Childer, and Angel was no exception. He wanted his Childer to be very loyal.

As it was, it only took twenty minutes. However, what happened amazed Xander more than a bit. When Angel opened his eyes, Xander could tell immediately from his demonic aura that Angel was about three times as strong as he was before. Xander had a feeling that it had to do with his Slayer essence—some of it might have affected his Childe.

Angel sat up, stood up and moved to the cup of blood with such speed that it would have been hard for a human to follow. But since he had a bond with him, Xander knew that Angel was not showing off—he was just hungry. He was so hungry that he gulped it down in seconds.

When Angel finished drinking his blood, Xander decided to speak. There was no point in asking him if it worked, he could feel the bond. "Ok, first rule. I would really like you to call me Xander instead of Sire when we are with our Clan, but I want you to call me Sire if we meet with other Clans. Is that ok?"

Angel nodded his head. It works. It will show the others that we respect you, and you will need that to move up through the ranks," Angel agreed.

"Ok, second rule. No feeding off anyone under fourteen."

"That won't be a problem," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, I have a problem; I promised the PTB that I would take a fourteen year old girl as a Childe because she is dying of a brain tumor. I want to run an idea past you."

Angel gave him a curious look.

"Since she I so young and so small, I was thinking of having her drink as much of my blood as possible before I drain her, then when I drain her, I give her more. I will need some blood on hand so I don't pass out. But aftr I am done, I would like you to give her some of yours as well. This girl is important. After she is turned, the PTB will send her visions when there is trouble. It will be up to us to act on it or not. Since she is so small, I want her to be powerfully strong. That's why I'm going to ask Willow and Faith to let her feed from them."

First things first, though. I'm going for a hunt. Are you up to it? You can stay here if you want." This was said sincerely.

"I think I will this time. Maybe next time," He put off. He really didn't want to say that he didn't to disappoint Cordy—they had just started to go steady.

"Well, you think you can get out of my room… unless you want to watch me get dressed?" Xander teased.

Angel took th hint and made a fast exit.

After Angel left the room, Xander noticed something odd. Well, it was odd for him not to notice it in the first place. On his dresser was a stack of clothes that were all black and a long black leather trench coat. They were all really nice clothes, but that was not what caught his attention.

What caught his attention were the two semi-automatics, .45 Calibers that came with shoulder holsters. There were also two .50 caliber handguns that came with holsters that strapped to the back of a person's belt. His first thought was that the trench coat would hide these nicely.

First he needed to put on the clothes. They were very snug black Lee jeans and a black, sleeveless button-up shirt. Hell, there were even black cowboy boots with solid silver tips. After he was completely dressed up, he decided to look in the mirror. He knew vampires did not cast a reflection, but he wasn't exactly normal.

His chanced paid off, and what he saw shocked him. The demon, or the Slayer in him, changed him quite a bit. He was toned all over with corded muscle. He looked like a life long athlete. _Ok, enough ogling myself, time to put on the rest of my stuff._

When he looked beside the guns and extra clips, he notice a short letter.

_Xander,_

_My name is Whistler and I thought I would do you a favor. I got these guns for you, but the bullets are what are special. The hollow point bullets are filled with a mixture of nitro and a sap from a tree that does not grow in this dimension. Basically what it does, if you hit the head or heart of a vampire, they will be dust in the wind. There are ten thousand of these bullets in Angel's basement for each of your handguns. There is also the same type of bullets for an M-16 and a PSG-1 Sniper Rifle. Each of the weapons has ten thousand of the special rounds apiece. They are all spelled so they only work for you._

_Happy Hunting,_

_Whistler_

Xander was almost grinning manically as he checked the guns, making sure that they were all loaded. He hooked up both shoulder rigs and put the guns in them. Then h put on his belt and looped the two holsters for the .50 calibers and made sure the guns were in snug. The last thing he threw on was his leather trench coat, effectively hiding the guns.

He also found six compartments for spare clips in the coat, which he filled up. The last thing he did was take his katana and unsheathe it and placed it in a special fold in the trench coat so that it would not fall out, but it would be easy to get too.

He wasn't sure if he would run into trouble, but he was damn sure ready.

Now he just had to see if Willow could teach him to tone down his aura.


End file.
